Labour Party (Istalia)
Dark Red|political_position = Left Wing|party_leader = Chairperson: Davino Bartone First Vice-Chairperson Bernardo Pirozzi|leader_of_camera_dei_deputati_faction =''Davino Bartone'' |leader_of_senate_faction =''Bernardo Pirozzi'' |seats_in_adunarea_unite_ale_confederației = |seats_in_senato_della_repubblica = |governorships = |cabinet_positions = |youth_wing_(nationwide) = Young Labour|student_wing = Labour Students |website = www.PLI.ist Electoral Logo of the PLI}} The Istalian Labour Party (Istalian: Partito Laburista Istaliano, Majatran: حزب العمل الإيطالي, translit. hizb aleamal al'iistalii) and referred to by supporters as "I Lupi" (The Wolves) is an Istalian political party. The party advocates for a democratic socialist and populist political agenda. It was founded at the Extraordinary Session of the Istalian Left in Nepoli on the 25th June 4404. Ideology The PLI is a radical and progressive party with a democratic socialist and populist political agenda. It's ideology is summed up by the party's slogan, "Servi il Popolo!" (Serve the People). Economically the party supports an increase in state intervention. It advocates for the implementation of a mixed economy with a strong emphasis on public ownership of essential industries. It seeks to invest tax money into sectors of the economy which need additional funding, and supports the implementation of a strong co-operative sector, as well as workplace democracy. Socially the party advocates for a strong welfare state with free higher education, a national health service and a stable state funded pensions scheme. It supports the creation of a progressive society and is a strong advocate of social justice across racial, sexual and class boundaries. Politically the party advocates for transparency in government and the implementation of a non-partisan civil service. It is anti-corruption, and seeks stronger laws to control collaboration between the state and private sector at the expense of the general public. The party has a strong protectionist and civic nationalist base, advocating for state sovereignty and cooperation between all the nations of Terra, but not at the expense of the Istalian people. The party is anti-intervention, and seeks to achieve change abroad through political, social and economic cooperation rather than through violence. The party is skeptical of immigration, seeking a quota based system with nationality determined by ancestry rather than naturalisation. Party Organisation The party's main organisational body is the National Executive Committee (NEC). The National Executive Committee consists of representatives from each of the different constituency branches of the party. The NEC votes collectively in electing the Chair and First Vice-Chair, as well as all the other members of the Central Committee. The Central Committee (CC) is the collective leadership of the party elected by the NEC at annual Sessions. It includes the Chair and First Vice-Chair, as well as several other prominent positions in the party. The Chairperson of the Central Committee, is the overall leader and the main spokesperson of the party nationally. The First Vice-Chairperson's is the party's second-in-command and is elected simultaneously to the chairperson. The party's national newsletter is Voto Rosa (The Rose Vote), which reports on party events and news from a left wing perspective. =Electoral History= President of the Republic Chamber of Deputies Senate Institutional positions held by party exponents President of the Republic President of the Council of Ministers Positions into the Council of Ministers Category:Political parties in Istalia